Game Over
by Chibi-Kyouki
Summary: Série d'anecdotes...prenez deux Arrancars bien connus et une Nintento DS... qui vaincra la menace ? Imaginez Grimm et Ulki en mode geeks...si si, ça existe! Mais la console est loin de se laisser faire... Attention, gros crack neuronal en prévision !
1. La boîte de Pandore

**Titre****: Game Over**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à nous... seulement en rêves ! Mais heureusement Namy-chan a une DS... c'est fou ce qu'on peut faire avec une petite boîte blanche... comme écrire une fiction totalement invraisemblable, par exemple :-P**

**Résumé**: Série de Drabbles... prenez deux Arrancars bien connus et une Nintento DS... qui vaincra la menace ??

**o0°£. . £ . . £ . . £ . . £ . . £°0o**

**Ohio !**

**Me... (grosse claque qui retentit... joue gonflée...) je veux dire, NOUS revoici dans une fiction encore plus dingue que les précédentes! Bon, en réalité, c'est mieux de faire une co-écriture, on partagera la honte d'une telle fiction... **

**Bref, ici Chibi-Kyouki et Nanamy, pour un jeu virtuel aux conséquences bien réelles... **

**Nanamy: Ah ouais, tu les trouves réels, toi, les Arrancars ?**

**Bah, ce que je trouve réelles, ce sont les réactions de nos lectrices... je peux voir d'ici l'exaspération et la blasitude (c'est beau la première année de lettres modernes) peints sur leur visages...**

**Enjoy, si vous y arrivez! Pour les autres... tant pis !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1:**** La boîte de Pandore...**

**o0°£. . £ . . £ . . £ . . £ . . £°0o**

« Eh, Ulquiorra » lança un schtroumph dont le regard sadique semblait temporairement apaisé, « j'ai cassé la gueule à Ichigo tout à l'heure, et il avait ça entre les mains... vu qu'il a tenté de le protéger en tombant, je me suis dit que ça devait être important pour lui! »

Notre rachitique ami au maquillage bon marché leva un sourcil devant la soudaine et insoupçonnée preuve d'intelligence que celui-ci avait eu... S'approchant de lui, il prit des mains de Grimmjow la drôle de boîte blanche et, trouvant l'ingénieux et subtil système pour l'ouvrir, appuya sur On.

« D...S... » Murmura-t-il, curieux...

Un son sympathique sortit de la dite-machine, et Grimmjaw, se rapprochant de son ennemi préféré, se pencha au-dessus de son épaule et dit d'un air intéressé:

« Eh, Ulkiki, ça a l'air cool ce truc... pour un jouet d'humains »

A ce moment là, ils ne pouvaient pas se douter que le mal s'était déjà insinué en eux... Pauvres petits immortels:

Après tout, devant un irascible et impatient schtroumph qui règle tout par la force, et un intellectuel incapable de réagir à des sentiments tels que le besoin de nourrir son chien virtuel pour éviter qu'il ne meure... Qu'allaient-il devenir ?

* * *

**Bon, alors, primo, on vous doit des excuses pour cette fic totalement à côté de la plaque, née d'un délire d'un soir sur le nom d'un chien... mais vous en saurez plus au chapitre suivant :-P**

**Bref, si vous n'êtes pas encore dégoûtés, allez voir la suite! **

**Namy-chan: Marcus... Marcus... MARCUUUUS ! ! !**

**... Marcus is dead ... try again !**


	2. Le bâton magique

**Titre****: Game Over**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à nous... seulement en rêves ! Mais heureusement Namy-chan a une DS... c'est fou ce qu'on peut faire avec une petite boîte blanche... comme écrire une fiction totalement invraisemblable, par exemple :-P**

**Résumé**: Série de Drabbles... prenez deux Arrancars bien connus et une Nintendo DS... qui vaincra la menace ??

**£ °Oo° £ °oO° £ °Oo° £ °oO° £**

**Ohayo! Tout d'abord, merci à Anders Andrew et Kakelle pour leurs reviews ! Nous sommes heureuses de voir que quelques personnes peuvent pénétrer cet humour si... hum... particulier xD**

**Bref, avant de vous dévoiler ce econd chapitre, juste un petit mot en coeur de notre part à toutes les deux:**

**EnJoY !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Le bâton magique...**

**£ °Oo° £ °oO° £ °Oo° £ °oO° £**

Nos deux compères sursautèrent au son étrange de la petite boîte: essayait-elle de communiquer avec eux? S'agissait-il d'un code entre shinigamis ?

Ulquiorra, après y avoir réfléchi une bonne demi-heure, ne sembla pas trouver de schéma mathématique caché. Ils se résolurent donc à regarder à l'intérieur.

« Eh, pourquoi y'a deux écrans? Y'a un piège, hein? » Demanda Grimmjow, sur ses gardes.

« ... »

Devant son ami peu volubile, le beau schtroumph tenta une hypothèse:

« Ça s'utilise à deux, c'est ça? C'est pour un grand et un petit... Poil de carotte devait y jouer avec Toshirô... »

Soudain, deux petites lignes apparurent à l'écran:

« Pour commencer, touchez l'écran avec le stylet »

« ...Stylet? » répéta, interdit, Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow lui arracha la petite boîte des mains et, la secouant de toutes ses forces, hurla:

« C'EST QUOI UN STYLEEEET ?? TU VAS ME DIRE OU IL EST CACHEEE ! »

Après quelques minutes de ce drôle de manège, le bel Arrankar au numéro quatre vit, sous son regard blasé et son sourcil relevé, une petite chose blanche se détacher de la mystérieuse machine. Se relevant pour la ramasser, il tendit lentement la main vers Grimmjow. Celui-ci, comprenant que Schiffer souhaitait essayer quelque chose, lui rendit la DS avec mauvaise humeur.

Appuyant avec précaution sur l'écran du bas avec le bout de plastique blanc, quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Ulquiorra (dont la réaction fut seulement exprimée par un pseudo-froncement de sourcils) lorsque le message à l'écran s'effaça pour laisser place à un menu d'options, avec pour fond d'écran un feu tricolore et une Clio aux couleurs criardes.

Tous deux sursautèrent lorsqu'une voix féminine les accueillit:

« Bienvenue dans cette nouvelle édition du code de la route! Grâce à nous, même les moins à l'aise avec le volant auront encore un espoir! Appuyez sur démarrer pour commencer votre première leçon! »

« ... Leçon... »

« C'est quoi un volant? »

« ... »

Telles furent les dernières pensées de nos Arrankars préférés, tandis que l'Opening du jeu s'ouvrait sur les deux mystérieux écrans...

* * *

**Alors, vous n'êtes pas encore mortes, écrasées par toute cette connerie ? Lool nous espérons que ce second chapitre vous aura rendues curieuses de lire la suite! Attention, les choses sérieuses commencent !**

**A la prochaine xD**

**Chibi-Kyouki & Nanamy **


	3. Ecrase pas Mémé

**Titre: Game over**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à nous... seulement en rêves ! Mais heureusement Namy-chan a une DS... c'est fou ce qu'on peut faire avec une petite boîte blanche... comme écrire une fiction totalement invraisemblable, par exemple :-P**

**Résumé**: Série de Drabbles... prenez deux Arrancars bien connus et une Nintendo DS... qui vaincra la menace ??

* * *

**Ohayo ! **

**Nous revoici dans un troisième opus, pour le meilleur... ou le pire (ça dépend du point de vue de qui on se place xD pauvres Arankars!) **

**Merci à nos revieweurs et revieweuses, j'ai nommé Elisa83, Youkar et Clewilan, pour avoir pris le temps de nous laisser un petit mot! **

**En espérant que la suite vous plaira tout autant !**

**On se retrouve en bas de page, mais avant...**

**EnJoY !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Écrase pas Mémé...**

**§oo§oo§oo§oo§oo§oo§**

« Ma D SSSSSSS ! ! » Cria la jeune fille en pleurant.

La pauvre rousse venait de se faire racketter sa précieuse console par deux Arrankars au regard menaçant. Elle s'élança à leur poursuite, mais marchant malencontreusement sur sa robe elle s'étala de tout son long et avec une grâce infinie sur le trottoir. Relevant la tête, ses yeux rencontrèrent un Grimmjow qui riait à gorge déployée, et une paire de sourcils relevés qui la fixaient avec dédain.

« Rendez-la moi! » couina-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix.

« De toute façon t'es pas suffisamment intelligente pour regarder les deux écrans en même temps! Allez, à la prochaine, mes amitiés à Poil de carotte! » lança le beau schtroumph

... Mais pourquoi Inoue avait-elle perdu sa console ?

**§oo§oo§oo§oo§oo§oo§**

_Quelques heures plus tôt:_

_« Game Over... Try again! » nargua de sa voie stridente la conductrice virtuelle._

_« ...je crois que t'as perdu » conclut avec perspicacité Ulquiorra ._

_« ET MERDEEE ! » ragea Grimmjow_

_« Tu devrais arrêter » conseilla son ami, devant la 21ème défaite consécutive du numéro 6._

_Après avoir démarré, il conduisait de façon à peu près droite jusqu'au premier virage... et finissait invariablement dans un lampadaire ou, dans le meilleur des cas, il percutait une mémé virtuelle qui promenait son petit caniche tout aussi affreux que dans la réalité..._

_« ...De toute façon, on a pas besoin d'une voiture, NOUS! On peut voler, NOUS! On peut écraser des mémés, NOUS! »_

_« ... »_

_« ET LE PREMIER QUI CRITIQUE MA FACON DE CONDUIRE, JE LE BUTE! »_

_« ... »_

_« Prêt pour un nouvel essai? » ajouta la machine, inconsciente du danger qui planait au-dessus de ses circuits. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, elle vint s'écraser contre le mur, à 3,5cm de la tête d'Ulquiorra. Celui-ci cligna des yeux (à cause du déplacement d'air) et ajouta, d'un air agacé:_

_« ...C'est malin... »_

**§oo§oo§oo§oo§oo§oo§**

Nos deux compères s'étaient donc mis à la recherche d'une autre console. Et, lorsqu'ils allumèrent celle de la pauvre mais pathétique Inoue, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix qu'aucun des deux n'auraient soupçonnée...

* * *

**Alors, à votre avis, quelle est cette voix ? Si vous trouvez, vous aurez... euh... une photo de la culotte de Namy-chan !**

**Namy-chan: MAIS euh, pas touche à...**

**Chibi-Kyouki: ... pas touche à ton cul, oui, je sais! **

**Namy-chan: --' ... **

**Chibi-Kyouki: allez, fais pas la tête, imagine nos lectrices en train de se triturer les méninges pour savoir quel sera le prochain jeu xD**

**Allez, bon courage, et faites attention à vos grands-mères!**

**Chibi-Kyouki & Nanamy**


	4. Deux Arrankars et une boîte rose

******Titre: Game over**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à nous... seulement en rêves ! Mais heureusement Namy-chan a une DS... c'est fou ce qu'on peut faire avec une petite boîte blanche... comme écrire une fiction totalement invraisemblable, par exemple :-P**

**Résumé**: Série de Drabbles... prenez deux Arrancars bien connus et une Nintendo DS... qui vaincra la menace ??

* * *

**Ohayoo!**

**Nanamy et moi sommes ravies de vous retrouver pour ce chapitre quatre... dire que vous êtes toujours avec nous (air chokifié de Namy-chan, Kyouki se demande comment c'est possible)**

**Bref, l'une d'entre vous a trouvé la réponse à la question mystère! haha! Bravo à Elisa83! Tu as gagné une photo de la culotte de Namy-chan (celle qui n'est pas trouée!) Donne-nous ton adresse e-mail si tu es intéressée :-P**

**Namy-chan se cache: AaAhhhhhh ! **

**Chibi-Kyouki rigole d'un air diaboliquement pervers ... niark niark niark !**

**A part çà, merci encore à nos revieweuses, c'est vaiment gratifiant de vous retrouver à chaque chapitre! J'ai nommé Elisa83, Youkar et Clewilan, mais aussi Anders Andrew! Bienvenue à ByakyNeko-chan! En espérant vous revoir dans les reviews (sommes tombées amoureuses du "petit bruit" que fait la boîte hotmail lorsqu'on reçoit un message .)**

**Allez, on se retrouve en bas de page, mais avant...**

**EnJoY !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Deux arrankars et une boîte rose...**

**"oo""oOOo""oo"**

_« ...Ouaf, ouaf! »_

« ... » accompagné d'un haussement de sourcils du bel Arrankar aux yeux verts.

« C'est quoi ce délire? » ajouta Grimmjow.

De toute évidence, ils n'avaient jamais vu de chien auparavant, et encore moins de cyber-chien...

La petite boite rose (bah ouais, c'est celle d'Inoue, donc elle est rose... on peut pas tout contrôler...)

ajouta, d'une voix humaine cette fois:

_« Veuillez nommer votre chiot! Ainsi, il réagira à son nom et vous obéira! »_

« EH, TOI ! » cria Grimmjow près de la boîte « T'ES QUOI AU JUSTE? »

« ... C'est un chiot, la machine a parlé » répondit Ulquiorra.

« ... Et ça sert à quoi? »

« ... »

« Hein, alors ? C'est toi le mec-qui-sait-tout-sauf-ce-qu'est-un-chien... Tu sers vraiment à rien! »

« Ça a quatre pattes, et des poils... » Ajouta pensivement le quatrième arrankar.

« Ouais, merci, j'ai des yeux moi aussi... attends, je vais te surprendre: ça a des dents aussi! »

« Ça doit être une forme sous-évoluée d'humain... » conclut Ulquiorra.

« Ouais, y'a un air de famille » acquiesça Grimmjow, « En fait, si tu le regardes de côté, il ressemble à Ichigo »

« ... »

_« Ouaf, ouaf! »_

« TA GUEULE ! » beugla le schtroumph, exaspéré par la boule de poils en question.

« ... » (goutte sur le front) « je ne crois pas qu'il t'entende »

_« Veuillez nommer votre chiot! Ainsi, il réagira à son nom et vous obéira! »_

« Bon, ben, comment on l'appelle, ce truc? » demanda le numéro 6.

« ... »

« Eh, réponds moi! T'as pas une idée? Pourquoi pas... Aizen ? »

Sous le regard soudainement dur et froid de son ami, Grimmjow abandonna très vite cette idée.

« Ou alors... Grimmjow 2? »

« L'air non moins blasé d'Ulquiorra disséqua en petits morceaux cet élan d'inventivité.

« Ouais, c'était juste une suggestion... » nuanca-t-il.

_« Ouaf, ouaf! »_

Sous les aboiements répétitifs de la chose à poils qui l'agaçait au plus haut point, l'arrankar aux cheveux bleus tendit la console à son collègue.

« Tiens, à ton tour de t'en occuper! Moi, il me gonfle déjà! » Grogna-t-il.

Puis, il s'éloigna pour ne plus entendre les « ouaf, ouaf! » incessants.

Ulquiorra, dorénavant seul contre la sale bête virtuelle, réfléchissait à un nom à peu près potable. Il cherchait un prénom à désinence humaine, histoire de rester dans le thème des jouets pour âmes faibles et ignorantes.

« ...Ma...Ma...Mar...Maaar... »

Soudain, Grimmjow qui s'était assis dans l'herbe se releva d'un bond, les mains collées sur son postérieur, en hurlant:

« PUTAIIIN DE CACTUUUUUS ! »

« _Félicitations_! » congratula la voix, «_ vous venez d'adopter Marcus! Soignez-le bien, et vous rendra amour et affection! Amusez-vous bien! »_

« ... aie aie aie aie aie... » se plaignait Grimmjow, frottant son arrière train meurtri, avant d'engager une bataille avec la plante en question.

« .. Marcus? » Interrogea, blasé, le bel arrankar au numéro 4.

« _Ouaf! »_ répondit la machine.

Un micro-sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Ulquiorra qui demanda à Grimmjow:

« Eh? »

« Bordel de dieu, ça fait mal... quoi ? »

« ...Tu crois que ça se mange, le Marcus? »

Grimmjow le regarda d'un air inquiet: finalement, il y avait peu être une bonne raison au fait qu'Ulquiorra ne parlait pas beaucoup... ses yeux se posèrent sur la bestiole baptisée Marcus, qui faisait les yeux doux, inconsciente du danger qu'elle encourrait... qu'allait-il lui arriver ?

* * *

**...Alors, verdict ? Que pensez-vous de Marcus ? L'essayer, c'est l'adopter !**

**Namy-chan: M****oi, je l'adore!**

**Note: Merci au petit frère de Chibi-Kyouki, sans qui cette fic n'aurait pas existée (et dire qu'il avait VRAIMENT appellé son chien Marcus... "marcus! marcus! MARCUUUS !")**

**Allez, avant de nous quitter, une petite question, histoire de continuer les devinettes...**

**?? Que va devenir Marcus ??**

**Nous comptons sur votre originalité et votre imagination pour trouver la réponse! En cadeau... le soutien-gorge de Namy-chan?**

**Nanamy: Eh, c'est à ton tour de donner quelque chose!**

**Chibi-Kyouki: Euh... hum... bon, ben, à plus !**

**Namy-chan: Eeeh ! pas si vite! (regarde Kyouki s'enfuir à toutes jambes) Bon, si vous trouvez, je vous offre... le fromage qui pue de Kyouki, qu'elle adore: elle le mange à la petite cuiller! Eh oui, moi j'aime pas le roquefort xD**

**Bon, ok, c'est pas vraiment un cadeau: avec, vous aurez droit à un chapitre bonus avec le jeu de DS que vous voulez (si on n'a pas déjà écrit dessus xD )**

**On se retrouve au prochain chapitre!**

**Chibi-Kyouki & Nanamy**


	5. La faim justifie les moyens

**Titre: Game over**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à nous... seulement en rêves ! Mais heureusement Namy-chan a une DS... c'est fou ce qu'on peut faire avec une petite boîte blanche... comme écrire une fiction totalement invraisemblable, par exemple :-P**

**Résumé**: Série de Drabbles... prenez deux Arrancars bien connus et une Nintendo DS... qui vaincra la menace ??

* * *

**Ohio !**

**Eh oui, c'est encore nous, raies de voir que vous nous suivez toujours!**

**Bon, nous allons mettre fin à ce supsens IN-SOU-TE-NA-BLE ! Lol vous allez (enfin) savoir ce qui arrive à Marcus !**

**Elisa83, sache que tu as profondément blessé l'ego de Nanamy en refusant la photo de sa petite culotte ( qu'on avait prise avec amour)**

**Bref, merci à vous, les revieweuses, j'ai nommé Mahina, Elisa83, Youka, Anders Andrew et Akesta !**

**Allez, on ne vous retient pas plus longtemps! On vous retrouve en bas de page !**

**EnJoY !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : La faim justifie les moyens...**

**O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O**

En quelques heures, le pauvre Marcus avait radicalement changé:

Ses poils étaient devenus bleus_ (« mais siii, jte jure, ça fait plus classe comme ça! » Avait répété Grimmjow, sous l'oeil dubitatif d'Ulquiorra)._

De grosses taches jaunes parsemaient la moquette de sa maison, et le Marcus en question avait perdu la moitié de son poids _(« Pourquoi nourrir et sortir une chose inexistante? C'est une perte de temps » avait répondu Ulquiorra. Apparement, l'infecte odeur d'un intérieur tapissé de déjections canines n'avait pas encore traversé l'écran pour atteindre leurs narines...)_

Grimmjow s'extasiait devant le fait que le chien allait, n'importe quand, rechercher la baballe qu'il lui avait lancé sur l'écran du haut. Il se demandait comme il pouvait aller d'un écran à l'autre sans tomber dans le monde réel.

« Ulquiorra? »

« ...? »

« Dis, quand le chien il sort du premier écran... »

« ...oui? »

« ...et qu'il n'est pas encore arrivé dans le second... »

« ...? »

« ... bah, il est où ? »

« ...ché pas... »

Piqués par la curiosité, nos deux amis passèrent une bonne demi-heure à faire faire des aller-retours incessants au chien, espérant voir apparaître une « brèche spatio-temporelle » (idée d'Ulquiorra) ou un « tunnel caché » (idée de Grimmjow) vers le second écran... en vain.

Au bout d'un moment, le chien, privé de nourriture, s'allongea, éreinté, et s'endormit.

« Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il a Marcus? » demanda la pub pour eye-liner ambulante.

« Ben, peut être qu'il aime plus courir après la baballe... » répondit Grimmjow, incrédule, « Mais alors, pourquoi il bouge plus? »

« ... mort ? » conclut Ulquiorra.

Le schtroumph masqué (enfin, à moitié) arracha la DS des mains de son ami et, la secouant de toutes ses forces, hurla:

« TU VAS TE LEVER, OUI ?? ESPECE DE GLANDEUR ! VA CHERCHER CETTE PUTAIN DE BABALLE ! MARCUUUUUS ! ! ! »

Devant le manque de réaction du chien (normal, il entend pas, il dort) Grimmjow rejoignit Ulquiorra sur le fait que le chien était bel et bien mort.

L'arrankar aux cheveux bleus ne comprenait pas le décès soudain de son compagnon de jeux. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une question du mec au maquillage bon marché qui lui rendit sa bonne humeur perverse:

« S'il est mort, on peut le manger, non ? Il ne souffrira plus »

« Ouais, t'as raison... faut l'achever la pauvre bête! » ajouta-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il piquèrent le service à thé de Tousen et, faisant bouillir de l'eau, trempèrent la pauvre DS dans la casserole improvisée. Un fort grésillement se fit retentir, et Marcus disparut soudainement de l'écran, englouti par le bouillon de légumes.

Un dernier son s'échappa de la console, avant qu'elle ne s'éteigne définitivement:

« Marcus is dead... try again! »

« ... »

« ...Tu crois qu'il est cuit ? »

Finalement, les deux arrankars se résolurent à ne pas manger Marcus, et ils enterrèrent les restes de la DS rose sous un petit tas de sable au Hueco Mundo, priant pour que le gillian de sable ne les trouve pas.

Nos deux acolytes se retrouvèrent encore une fois sans console... comment allaient-ils y remédier ?

Ou plutôt... qui sera la prochaine victime?

* * *

**Note: Nous sommes désolées d'avoir légèrement modifié le jeu Nintendogs... c'était la version d'Urahara, donc faut pas s'étonner s'il y a des trucs qui changent! Au pire, vous pouvez toujours faire semblant d'être d'accord avec nous, comme ça tout le monde est content !**

**Chibi-Kyouki assume toutes les blagues vaseuses (exemple: le schtroumph masqué) de ce chapitre et s'en excuse! Prions pour qu'elle se calme d'ici le prochain chapitre!**

**Chibi-Kyouki & Nanamy**


	6. Mon meilleur ami

**Titre****: Game over**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à nous... seulement en rêves ! Mais heureusement Namy-chan a une DS... c'est fou ce qu'on peut faire avec une petite boîte blanche... comme écrire une fiction totalement invraisemblable, par exemple :-P**

**Résumé**: Série de Drabbles... prenez deux Arrancars bien connus et une Nintendo DS... qui vaincra la menace ??

* * *

**Ohayo! C'est encore nous! prêt à découvrir la suite des aventures de nos arrankars préférés? **

**Alors, attention les yeux, voici un nouveau personage qui entre en scène, avec bien sûr un nouveau jeu...**

**Encore merci à nos revieweuses... comment ça on se répète à chaque chapitre ? bref, MERCI à vous, en espérant que ce sixième chapitre vous plaira!**

**On vous retrouve en bas de page, mais avant :**

**EnJoY !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Mon meilleur ami**

Lorsque Ishida Uryu était sorti le matin-même pour jouer à sa Nintendo DS dans un parc peu éloigné de chez lui, il ne se serait jamais douté de ce qui allait lui tomber sur le nez.

Deux arrankars vinrent le déranger pendant sa séance de brassage de neurones quotidienne.

Alors qu'il s'évertuait à passer de 99,2 à 99,3 de réussite au jeu du professeur Kawashima, deux ombres se posèrent au-dessus des écrans. Relevant la tête, Ishida aperçut nos deux arrankars préférés lorgner sur lui avec un air menaçant.

Se relevant avec agilité, il demanda, sur ses gardes:

« Vous voulez vous battre contre un Quincy de haut niveau, c'est ça? »

« ... » fut la seule réponse d'Ulquiorra, avent que Grimmjow n'explicite ses pensées:

« Ouais, c'est ça, comme si t'étais une menace! On a pas que ça à faire! File nous ta DS! » ordonna-t-il.

« D...S... » rajouta Ulquiorra, acquiesçant.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Ulkiki, on l'aura la DS! » répondit sur un ton rassurant le shtroumph, voyant la lueur de folie meurtrière s'allumer dans les yeux de son ami.

Car ceci était la véritable menace de la DS envers nos deux personnages: elle provoquait un effet de dépendance insupportable pour peu qu'ils jouent un peu...

Nos arrankars étaient en train de se geekiser!Horreur! Malheur!

Ishida, comprenant que son seul intérêt résidait entre ses mains, se mit à crier en guise de protestation:

« Attention, si vous bougez, je la jette dans la mare! » provoqua le jeune Quincy, extraordinairement vexé de n'être pas une menace.

« NOOOOOOOOONN ! ! ! » Hurla Ulquiorra, lui-même étonné d'entendre le son de sa propre voix.

« Enfoiré de Quincy! On ne joue pas avec les sentiments des gens! Pose DOUCEMENT cette DS par terre, avant de le regretter! Mes coups dans ta gueule seront proportionnels aux dégâts de cette console et aux cris d'Ulquiorra! » prévenut le petit bonhomme bleu.

Malheureusement pour Ishida, celui-ci voulu se défendre, et lorsqu'il dégaina son arc, il fit tomber la console (bah oui, il n'a que deux mains) qui chuta lentement vers le sol.

Avant qu'il n'ai pu distinguer quelque chose, il fut projeté à plusieurs dizaines de mètres par un éclair rouge provenant de Grimmjow, et Ulquiorra s'était élancé pour tomber sous la DS et lui offrir ainsi son corps comme amortisseur.

Se relevant avec difficulté, Uryu vit les deux arrankars s'en aller rapidement, Ulquiorra tirant par la manche une panthère complètement furax qui hurlait:

« Si je l'attrape, je le bute! Oser faire ça à une chose aussi fragile et innocente! Quel monstre! Je vais lui faire la peau! »

Sans demander son reste, le jeune Quincy retourna tristement chez lui, pleurant amèrement sur la disparition de son meilleur ami... Vraiment, la vie allait être dure sans lui...

* * *

**... Alors, Ishida a-t-il conquis votre coeur ? Bon, avec Gremlins et Ulkiki en face, il n'avait pas beaucoup de chances... (Chibi-Kyouki est encore sous le choc d'avoir entendu la voix d'Ulquiorra) **

**Allez, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre (ouais, à demain quoi)**

**Et encore un grand MERCI pour vos review délirantes qui nous font bien rire!**

**Chibi-Kyouki (Femme de la vie d'Ulquiorra, mais il ne le sait pas encore) & Nanamy (maîtresse cachée de Grimmjow... il le sait, mais fait comme si de rien n'était...)**


	7. Kawashima powaaa

**Titre: Game over**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à nous... seulement en rêves ! Mais heureusement Namy-chan a une DS... c'est fou ce qu'on peut faire avec une petite boîte blanche... comme écrire une fiction totalement invraisemblable, par exemple :-P**

**Résumé**: Série de Drabbles... prenez deux Arrancars bien connus et une Nintendo DS... qui vaincra la menace ??

* * *

**Nous revoilà pour ce septième épisode! On a vraiment galéré pour celui-ci, allier Gremlins et intelligence, c'était dur... Bref, en espérant qu'il vous plaise!**

**On vous retrouve en bas de page, mais avant ...**

**EnJoY !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Kawashima powaa...**

**£ °o° °o° £ °o° °o° £ °o° °o° £ °o° **

Nos deux arrankars se retrouvèrent, tous contents, devant leur nouveau jouet.

Pour la plus grande stupeur de Grimmjow, Ulquiorra souriait. Pas un de ces micro-sourires dont il avait l'habitude. Non. Un LARGE sourire qui découvrait ses belles dents blanches.

Oui, elles étaient blanches. Vous l'aurez compris, c'était flippant.

« ... D ... S ... » répétait dans un excès de contentement Ulquiorra.

« On dirait un triso » Dit pensivement Grimmjow

Il évita agilement un coup de poing qui montrait que le triso en question avait entendu.

« Euh, quand t'as fini, tu me la passes, ok? » demanda Grimmjow. Il avait une envie folle de jouer, mais devant le caractère plus que flippant de son compagnon, son instinct de survie était plus fort que sa dépendance.

Trois minutes plus tard, Grimmjow entendit une voix derrière lui.

« Tiens »

Déjà. Il avait DEJA finit le jeu. Bizarrement, l'homme au masque de neige semblait déçu. Apparemment, les jeux pour humains étaient beaucoup trop faciles, une fois qu'on en avait appris le mode de fonctionnement.

Grimmjow se saisit de la console, et, appuyant nerveusement sur les touches (bah oui, déjà que à la base c'est un bourrin, alors si en plus il est dépendant... vous imaginez le schtroumph costaud accro à l'héroïne? Bah là c'est la même chose pour une panthère avec une DS...)

« Nous allons mesurer votre quotient intellectuel. Veuillez prononcer votre prénom » demanda la machine.

« TA GUEULE » cria Grimmjow, pressé de jouer.

- - -

Jouant depuis bientôt une heure, Grimmjow avait passé tous les tests qu'il trouvait complètement absurde.

« Il n'y a que les humains pour inventer ce genre de conneries. » Maugréé le bel arrancar aux yeux pastels, mais une seule et unique chose lui faisait plaisir.

Retrouvant Ulquirra adossé contre un mur faisant comme à son habitude. . .C'est à dire. . Rien.

« J'ai finit » Sourit-il en tendant la DS. Puis il continua sur sa lancée.

« J'ai même rajeunit du cerveau ! » Affirma fière de lui, le sixième.

Interloqué par les propos de son compagnon de jeu, Ulquiorra le regarda avec un sourcil levé.

« Ouais. . Je suis plus jeune du cerveau, c'est ce que dis le mec qui ressemble à l'autre Quincy quand il atteindra l'âge ingrat »

Ne comprenant toujours rien au fait que le cerveau de Grimmjow soit plus jeune, même si cela expliquait énormément de choses, Schiffer le fixait sourcil fièrement levé.

« T'es allé trop vite Ulkiki, regarde dans cette option, tu peux voir l'âge de ton cerveau. . »

« . . Ah ! » Fit doucement Ulquiorra un peu vexé que Grimmjow lui montre une chose qu'il ignorait avec son saleté de cerveau rajeunit.

« Fais-le pour voir si ton cerveau peut rajeunir comme le mien » Proposa d'une voix fière notre sixième arrancar qui donna le stylet blanc à Ulquiorra

Le beau numéro quatre s'empara de la console.

Après quelques minutes de jeu intensif, un sourcil agacé grimpa le long de son front.

Rien à faire, il ne descendait pas en dessous des vingt ans.

Malgré tout, il persévérait, lorsqu'il fut troublé par la voix criarde de son compagnon.

« Alors, tu es à quel âge?! Je suis trop fier, je suis passé de 110 ans à 80 ! la classe! » claironnait l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

Le second sourcil d'Ulquiorra vint rejoindre le premier, plein de commisération pathétique pour son ami.

« Alors, c'est quoi ton score? » demanda le schtroumph.

« ... »

« quoi, t'as honte, hein, c'est ça? » railla le roi panthère.

« ... vingt... »

« Cent vingt ans ? Ouaouh, t'es trop nul ! Alors, ça te fait quoi d'être battu par le numéro six, hein, hein, HEIN ? »

Sans ajouter un mot, Ulquiorra tendit la DS à son ennemi préféré.

S'il avait su, il aurait peut être un peu mieux préparé Grimmjow.

Il faut dire que celui-ci est extrêmement mauvais joueur.

Il faut dire aussi que le regard satisfait d'Ulkiki lui tapait pas mal sur le système.

En effet, s'apercevant du fameux résultat, le gremlins trouva la tête du docteur Kawashima, avec son grand sourire qui répétait le score d'Ulquiorra, vraiment, vraiment, mais vraiment agaçante.

Tellement agacante qu'il avait envie de faire disparaître ce sourire de sa sale tête de rat.

Muni de son stylet, il planta férocement la pointe de son arme blanche en plein dans la face du pauvre docteur. Une fois. Une fois encore. Il martela tellement l'écran de milliers de trous que celui-ci explosa, laissant un Grimmjow furax avec une DS torturée et agonisante.

La dite-machine, rassemblant ses dernières forces, murmura avant de s'éteindre:

« Game Over... try again... »

Ulquiorra s'était approché de celui qu'il voulait plus que tout torturer à cet instant précis. Répétant sans discontinuer, d'un air horriblement sadique et terrorisant :

« Ma DS... Ma DS... »

Les quelques badauds du coin assistèrent à une course poursuite hors du commun, un éclair bleu cherchant à échapper à une foudre noire, l'un hurlant « Raaah ! Mais tu va me lâcher, oui! » et l'autre répondant invariablement « D...S... »

Au coucher du soleil, on pouvait apercevoir l'ombre de deux hommes agonisants, aux corps déformés par les coups, qui marchaient tristement le long des rues, à la recherche de leur ami perdu... Se promettant de ne plus jamais prendre un jeu qui parle...

* * *

**... Alors, verdict ?**

**Encore merci à vous qui postez des reviews, lectrices qui nous suivent depuis le début, ou nouvelles lectrices qui découvrez cette fiction... Ca fat vraiment plaisir de découvrir de nouveaux pseudos !**

**Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!**

**Chibi-Kyouki & Nanamy**


	8. Rencontre du troisième type

**Titre: Game over**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à nous... seulement en rêves ! Mais heureusement Namy-chan a une DS... c'est fou ce qu'on peut faire avec une petite boîte blanche... comme écrire une fiction totalement invraisemblable, par exemple :-P**

**Résumé**: Série de Drabbles... prenez deux Arrancars bien connus et une Nintendo DS... qui vaincra la menace ??

* * *

**Ohayooo !**

**Revoici la suite de cette fiction ! **

**Je suis désolée pour le retard accumulé, masi mes exams m'ont pris tout mon temps !**

**Pour reprendre pied à ces drabbes, voici un ptit HS décadent, dédié à Anders, mon double cingl, pervers, schizo et psychopate bis !**

**Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le bo déroulement des aventures de Gremmlin et d'Ulkiki reviennent dès le prochain épisode !**

**D'ici là ...**

**EnJoY !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Rencontre du troisième type**

**°OoO° °OoO° °OoO° °OoO° °OoO°**

Nos deux arrankars préférés se remettaient de leur énième perte de leur console, lorsqu'ils croisèrent dans un parc deux étranges créaturesqui discutaient âprement :

« Bon, si je prends Gin, tu veux qui ? » (dit une certaine bis)

« Kiraaa.. » (dit une certaine prem's)

« ... tu l'as fait exprès, hein ? »

« vouiiii... »

Le Gremmlins regarda Ulkiki, qui lui jeta une oeillade intéressée.

« Eh, pourquoi elles parlent de l'albinos et de son larbin? » dit le bleu-en-pétard

« ... T'as quoi contre les albinos? » répliqua le vert-qui-coule

« Euh... »

Le schtroumph allait s'enfoncer, lorsqu'un cri perçant, telle une fan de Hichigo, perça les tympans de nos compères. Les canards, apeurés, s'envolèrent sur 3km à la ronde.

« KYAAAAA ! ! ! » lança Anders

« heeiiin ? » demanda Kyouki, d'un air comme blasé et devenu insensible aux nombreux cris d'excitation de son amie .

Tournant la tête, la Chibi en question aperçu les deux arrankars et joignit son cri à celui d'Anders.

Effrayés par une telle poussée d'osetrogène (bah oui, y'a pas tellement de femmes au Hueco Mundo)

Grimmjow et Ulquiorra s'approchèrent doucement, sur leurs gardes.

« Regarde, regarde, regarde ! » criait sans discontinuer Anders, tandis que Kyouki se déshydratait à vue d'œil.

Kyouki: « Euuuh... vous êtes vraiment là? »

Anders: « Si c'est pour poser des questions à la con, laisse moi parler! »

Nouveau regard étonné entre nos deux arrankars.

« Vous... pouvez... nous voir? » demanda Ulkiki, un sourcil en l'air.

Kyouki sembla défaillir au son de sa voix.

« Biiien... il est perspicace lui au moins! » répliqua Anders.

« Vous auriez pas une DS ? » demanda Grimmjow.

« Ça dépend... tu me donnes quoi ? » ajouta Kyouki, visiblement revitalisée.

« ?? » apparemment, le vice et la luxure n'avaient pas encore pénétré l'esprit de nos innocents arrankars.

« D...S... » relança Ulkiki, visiblement en transe post-perte de console.

« Si on en a une... on te la donne si tu veux! On est des geeks nous, des vraies! Après tout, on peut pas faire d'infidélités à notre PC ! »

« Ah... » répondit le schtroumph, se demandant ce qu'étaient un geek et un PC .

« D...S... »

« Seulement siiii... » ajouta Kyouki

« Siiii ? »

« D...S... »

« Si tu nous laisse jouer avec vous! » termina Anders, devant un Gremmlins méfiant et un Ulkiki acquiesçant dans des convulsions de manque.

Tendant la fameuse console aux deux soldats d'Aizen, les filles semblaient aux anges.

« D...S... » Ulquiorra tremblait presque en appuyant sur ON.

Puis, leur butin enfin acquis, les deux arrankars décidèrent que la compagnie de ces deux geeks devenait dangereuse pour eux... les geeks devaient être une élite de combat, comme les arrankars... leur aura étrangement meurtrière et sadique faisait peur à voir...

« Naaaan... partez paaaas! » crièrent les pauvres humaines, déçues de ne pas recevoir une juste récompense à leur généreux cadeau.

Dans un dernier « D...S... », les deux arrankars disparurent avec un nouveau jeu mystérieux, le bruit de leur course effrénée estompé par les cris de pintades hystériques. (surtout Anders)

« D...S... »

« ...Mais c'était qui ces filles? »

« D...S... »

_Choisissez votre mode de jeu !_

L'attention de nos deux Arrankars fut alors absorbée tout entière par la voix féminine étrangement métallique de la console...

* * *

**Retrouvez les VRAIES péripéties de nos deux arrankars préférés d'ici peu, dans le prochain chapitre !**

**J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu(e)s !**

**En vous promettant un super prochain chapitre pour me faire pardonner !**

**Chibi-Kyouki**


	9. L'omelette

**Titre: Game over**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à nous... seulement en rêves ! Mais heureusement Namy-chan a une DS... c'est fou ce qu'on peut faire avec une petite boîte blanche... comme écrire une fiction totalement invraisemblable, par exemple :-P**

**Résumé**: Série de Drabbles... prenez deux Arrancars bien connus et une Nintendo DS... qui vaincra la menace ??

* * *

**Ohayooo !**

**Eh oui, Game Over continue, désolée pour le retard ! Maintenant, soyez rassurés, la publication sera beaucoup plus régulière !**

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours autant plaisir de voir que cette fiction totalement déjantée reste d'actualité :-)**

**Alors, vous vous rapellez ? Nos deux compères se sont enfuis avec notre DS (tapote gentiment le dos d'Anders)et donc avec un nouveau jeu **

**Je ne vous en dis pas plus, je vous retrouve en fin de page, mais avant ...**

**EnJoY !**

* * *

**L'omelette**

**OoO OoO OoO OoO**

"..."

"Allez, quoi, passe moi la console !"

" D...S... "

_Choisissez votre mode de jeu! _Répéta pour la troisième fois la jeune femme. Ulkiki n'avait pas eu le temps d'appuyer sur un bouton, que déjà Gremmlins le tanait pour jouer.

"D ! S !" le ton menaçant de l'Emo refroidit les ardeurs du Schtroumph qui n'arrêtait pas de se retourner, de peur de revoir les deux furies. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, et il pressa le pas.

_Préparez vous pour la recette Numéro 1 !_ _L'omelette aux herbes! _

"C'est quoi ce truc?"

"D...S..."

"Tu me prends pour un con, ou quoi ? je te parle de ce qu'il y a dedans!"

_Munissez vous de votre stylet !_

Attrapant entre ses doigts le petit bâton tout aussi blanc, Ulkiki était paré pour Cooking Mama.

_Cassez les oeufs dans la poele!_

"C'est quoi une poele?"

"..." Ulkiki était bien trop concentré sur ses oeufs pour répondre à une question aussi délicate.

_Bravo! Maintenant, ajoutez les herbes aromatiques situées à votre droite!_

"Herbes ? Où ça?" demanda l'Emo, perplexe.

"Quoi, de l'herbe?" demanda Grimmjow

"Il me faut des herbes... vite, vite! Ca va brûler! Ca va brûler!!" paniquait froidement Ulkiki (oui, il n'y a que lui qui puisse avoir la classe en paniquant)

"Où ça, des herbes ?" Grimmjow tentait de comprendre, à moitié endormi sous l'ombrage agréable d'un vieux cerisier.

"A droite ! A droite ! Viiite !" le pessait Ulkiki.

Le schtroumph chercha des yeux ce qui pourrait bien faire l'affaire... remuant dans tous les sens, conscient du peu de temps qui lui restait, il leva la tête et...

"Tiens, prends ça! vite! prends ça!" cria le Gremmlins.

Sans avoir le temps de comprendre, l'Albinos se retrouva avec une poignée de feuilles de cerisier dans la main.

Devant le manque de réaction de son ami, pour qui il s'était donné tant de mal, le hérisson bleu arracha feuilles et console des bras d'Ulkiki, et appuya vigoureusement sur les plantes, pour les faire rentrer dans la machine.

_Attention! Il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps! _

"Saloperie... Tu vas rentrer oui... dépêche, dépêche, y'a plus le temps! Y'a plus de temps!"

"Prends ton temps" tentait Vert-qui-coule pour calmer le numéro 6.

Soudain, par on ne sait quel miracle, tout en appuyant comme un forcené sur l'écran, Grimmjow réussit à sélectionner les herbes virtuelles et à les ajouter à l'omelette.

_Bravo, votre recette est réussie! (bruits d'applaudissements) Passons maintenant à la recette Numéro deux, le.._

D'un geste sec, Grimmy éteignit la console.

"Wah, c'est vachement physique ce truc! avant de continuer, on doit se préparer!"

Ulkiki acquiesca en silence.

_... plus tard..._

"T'es prêt ?"

"Oui, vas-y Grimmjow"

Armé de dizaines de fleurs, feuilles et plantes en tout genre, nos deux compères rallumèrent la DS.

_Passons maintenant à la recette Numéo deux, le steack au poivre!_

"...?"

_Commencez par préparer deux beaux steacks de boeuf bien tendres!_

"... boeuf?" Ulkiki se demanda si la DS n'avait pas attrapé un virus.

"C'est pas ça, le boeuf?" demanda Gremmlins.

Il pointait du doigt le pâturage d'à côté, où se reposaient paisiblement quelques vaches et une chèvre naine.

Un seul regard suffit à mettre d'accord les deux arrankars, et ils se dirigèrent , l'air résolument menaçant, vers les pauvres bêtes, inconscientes du danger...

* * *

**... Alors ? Ce neuvième chapitre vous a-t-il plû ?**

**Le prochain ne va pas tarder à être publié, vous aurez donc la réponse au mystère suivant : Que vient faire une chèvre naine avec des vaches ?**

**Si vous trouvez la réponse, vous pourrez choisir le prochain jeu de DS ! alors tentez votre chance!**

**( Petit clin d'oeil à celles et ceux qui ont reconnu la référence à Anthony Kavanagh... )**

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça me fait toujours super plaisir, et ça motive pour la suite !**

**Avec toute ma perversion XD**

**Chibi-Kyouki**


	10. Maggie

**Titre: Game over**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à nous... seulement en rêves ! Mais heureusement Namy-chan a une DS... c'est fou ce qu'on peut faire avec une petite boîte blanche... comme écrire une fiction totalement invraisemblable, par exemple :-P**

**Résumé**: Série de Drabbles... prenez deux Arrancars bien connus et une Nintendo DS... qui vaincra la menace ??

* * *

**Ohayooo !**

**Eh oui, les bonnes habitudes reviennent : pour me faire pardonner de mon retard, un nouvel opus de Game Over sera publié chaque semaine :)**

**Un énorme MERCI ! à tous ceux et celles qui laissent une review, ça fait toujours autant plaisir !**

**Bravo, Keikoku, tu as raison ! Tu vas voir plus précisément ce qui va arriver à la pauvre chèvre naine! Si tu veux voir Greemlins et Ulkiki face à un jeu en particulier, fais le moi savoir!**

**Bon, je vous retrouve en bas de page, mais avant . . .**

**EnJoY !**

* * *

**Maggie**

**OoO £ OoO £ OoO**

_Commencez par préparer deux beaux steacks bien tendres!_

"..." fit Ulkiki d'un air pensif

"Mais puisque je te dis que c'est du boeuf, ça!" argua Gremmlins

"Bêêêêh"

"..."

"Pourquoi tu me crois pas, hein ! Tu te crois plus intelligent parce que t'as un numéro 4 tatoué ? Moi j'te signale que quand je me fais une teinture au moins ça dégouline pas sur toute ma figure !"

L'ambiance semblait devenir électrique.

"Bêêêêh"

"TOI, TA GUEULE !"

"Bêh..."

"..." soupira l'albinos.

La vraie raison du mutisme d'Ulkiki, c'était qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce que la machine entendait par "steack". Il avait déjà vu des humains cuire plusieurs parties de cet animal, mais de là à différencier les bouts... La viande, c'est de la viande, point.

"Bon, on le bouffe, ce boeuf, oui ? J'ai faim, moi!"

"...Et il est où le steack ?"

"Bêêêêh"

Les plaintes de la chèvre laissaient de marbre les deux arrankars.

"Bah, ça doit être la tête... C'est toujours meilleur, la tête !"

"...Mais il en faut deux"

"Bah, on a qu'à la couper en deux"

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH !"

"...Je crois plutôt que c'est dans les pattes" tenta Ulkiki, plus perspicace que jamais.

Le fait que Grimmjow tienne au dessus de sa tête une biquette noire apeurée ne semblait pas nuire à sa concentration.

"Ouais, mais... y'en a quatre, non ?"

"..."

"Bêêêêh!"

"Eh ! Vous- là bas! Touchez pas à ma chèvre!"

Le schtroumph et l'Emo se retournèrent pour mettre un visage sur cette voix... qui n'était autre que celle de Chad.

"Qu'ess' tu nous veux toi ?" grinca le sexta. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le dérange avant un repas.

"Rendez moi Maggie !" Implora le pauvre Chad, énamouré.

"Maggie ?" répéta sans comprendre la brute aux cheveux bleus.

Ulkiki se contenta de suivre du regard le doigt pointé de Chad, et après plusieurs secondes, il en déduit qu'il devait s'agir du truc qui faisait "bêêêh" depuis 20 bonnes minutes.

"...Et pourquoi on te rendrait Maggie ?" demanda froidement l'arrankar numéro 4

"Par ce que c'est ma seule chèvre!"

"Bêêêêh" cria amoureusement la bestiole à son propriétaire.

Grimmjow se demandait depuis un moment si chèvre était un synonyme de boeuf. Observant l'albinos, qui semblait tout aussi déconcerté, il ne fit pas attention à Chad qui lanca l'attaque de son bras gauche (Oui, il ne devrait pas l'utiliser, mais là il faut défendre Maggie, quand même !).

Alors qu'Ulkiki l'évita sans sortir une main de ses poches (bah ouais, c'est Ulkiki, quoi) Grimmjow, encombré par le poids de Maggie, n'eut que le temps de jeter la pauvre bête à terre, et de sortir le premier truc pour se protéger un minimum... Je veux bien sûr parler de la pauvre DS. ( bah ouais, c'est Grimmjow, on peut pas trop lui en demander)

"Merdeee!" gémit-il.

"... Crétin ..."

Pendant ce temps, on pouvait assister à une émouvante scène de retrouvailles:

"Maggiiiiiiie !"

"Bêêêêêh"

Les deux arrankars, dépités, partirent en trainant les pieds (enfin, Ulkiki tirait par la manche Gremmlins qui mourrait d'envie de "défoncer sa sale tronche d'espagnol zoophile" à Chad)

Encore une fois, ils se retrouvèrent sans console, et décidèrent qu'ils avaient bien mérité quelques jours de repos au Hueco Mundo.

* * *

**... Alors, verdict ? Une petite review pour partager vos impressions ?**

**Oui, vous avez bien compris : la quête de DS se poursuit au Hueco Mundo ! espérons que nos deux arrankars ne contamineront pas leurs congénères XD**

**Allez, je vous dis à demain pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Chibi-Kyouki**


	11. Okaerinasai !

**Titre****: Game over**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à nous... seulement en rêves ! Mais la DS existe bel et bien ! C'est fou ce qu'on peut faire avec une petite boîte blanche... comme écrire une fiction totalement invraisemblable, par exemple :-P**

**Résumé**: Série de Drabbles... prenez deux Arrancars bien connus et une Nintendo DS... qui vaincra la menace ??

* * *

**Ohayo !**

**Voici la suite des aventures de nos deux arrankars préférés, revenus chez eux... Ah, la nostalgie du désert de sable, des hollows et de leurs gentils amis ... (moi, j'idéalise un peu ? xD )**

**Merci à vous pour vos reviews, même si je ne peux pas répondre à tout le monde, ça fait toujours bien évidemment chaud au coeur ! Alors, je tiens à dire encore une fois MERCI à Youkar, Mystery-chan, Clewilan, Keikoku-sama, LoveItachi, Nora Elsa, Melody 3131, COC, Black Vision, Akesta et TOUS LES AUTRES (gomena' de ne pas citer tout le monde ). Vous me donnez envy de continuer à écrire cette fic' totalement hors contrôle et incroyablement spirituelle xD.**

**Youkar : un peu de patience, ça vient, ça vient xD ... d'ici peu tu auras plusieurs petites paquets au pied du sapin xD**

**Allez, je voux laisse découvrir ce petit chapitre (disons que c'est un prologue à ce qui va se passer à Las Noches)**

**Je vous retrouve en bas de page, mais avant :**

**EnJoY !**

* * *

**Okaerinasai !**

(**Bienvenue à la maison !)**

**oOo # oOo # oOo # oOo # oOo**

« Ulquiorra-sama, vous êtes rentrés ! » s'écria jovialement Noitora.

L'amitié respectueuse était à Noity ce que le bon goût était à Grimmjow : un mystère ineffable. La vérité, c'était que le pauvre Jirga en avait plus qu'assez d'accomplir les corvées habituellement à la charge du Quatrième Espada (faut le comprendre, passer 8h par jour à jouer aux échecs et à boire du thé en compagnie d'Aizen , avec Gin en arrière plan qui s'empresse de commenter chacun de vos gestes… "oh, mais c'est qu'il bouge sa tour... c'est très habile comme manoeuvre, si l'on veut perdre en moins de 3 minutes" ...).

C'est donc avec une joie non dissimulée que celui-ci s'empressa de l'accueillir.

« Sale lèche botte ! » lança le Gremmlins, furieux d'être une fois de plus dans l'ombre de son partenaire.

Avant que Smiley-Man ne puisse répliquer, Aizen et Szayel apparurent à ses côtés.

« Aizen-sama » s'inclina aussitôt l'albinos, l'œil brillant et le poil soyeux, tout heureux qu'il était de retrouver son maître

« Ravi de voir que vous êtes de retour, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow. » répondit la taupe à mèche rebelle. S'adressant ensuite à son jouet favori :

« Suis moi je te prie, j'ai plusieurs points à éclaircir avec toi » (comprenez, j'ai trouvé une nouvelle manœuvre IM-PA-RA-BLE aux échecs, et Tôsen a créé un thé en mélangeant de l'extrait d'Arrankar en poudre avec de la Bergamotte).

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent, sous l'œil visiblement rassuré du sourire parabolique, qui, dans un dernier regard goguenard, disparut à leurs côtés.

L'humeur massacrante de Grimmjow n'eut d'autre choix que de se répercuter sur la seule personne encore présente, semblant encore ignorer le pauvre sort qui lui était réservé.

« Allez, Grimmy, raconte moi tout ! Tu as croisé des humains intéressants ? Tu as observé leurs coutumes ? Leurs règles? Comment font ils pour survivre sans …

- Ta gueule ! » coupa le schtroumph, avant de lui asséner un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac . Le laissant au sol, il commença à s'éloigner, le regard mauvais. C'était vraiment pas le moment pour innover dans les sobriquets ridicules.

« GrimGrim...c'est pas très gentil » se plaignit tant bien que mal le bel Arrankar rose, le souffle coupé.

Alors que Chewing gum d'amûr se relevait, dépité, regardant s'échapper la seule source d'information qu'il aurait pu faire parler, l'homme à la capilosité bleue s'arrêta net.

Une fois. Pour une fois, il avait une idée. Ca ne coûtait rien d'essayer... Une idée pareille ... Qui aurait crû qu'il serait capable d'un tel stratagème, si subtil, si génialement machiavélique ? Il avait lui-même du mal à réaliser une telle chose.

Et puis, si ça pouvait faire enrager le numéro 4, ce serait parfait...

* * *

**... Hé hé hé (adore laisser un peu de pseudo-suspense xD "sourire Ginien" )**

**Bon, vu que c'est l'idée du Schtroumph, même s'il la trouve génialissime, ne vous attendez pas à une théorie complexe (genre la solution de l'équation du mouvement de rotation des mouches sur la queue d'une vache dans un virage)**

**Une ptite review pour partager vos impressions ?**

**Allez, à la revoyure !**

**Avec toute ma perversion xD**

**Chibi-Kyouki**


	12. Dans l'antre de l'Octo

**Titre****: Game over**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à nous... seulement en rêves ! Mais la DS existe bel et bien ! C'est fou ce qu'on peut faire avec une petite boîte blanche... comme écrire une fiction totalement invraisemblable, par exemple :-P**

**Résumé**: Série de Drabbles... prenez deux Arrancars bien connus et une Nintendo DS... qui vaincra la menace ??

* * *

**Ohayo !**

**Ulkiki et Gremmlins sont arrivés à Las Noches... comment vont ils survivre sans leur DS ?**

**Merci à tous pour le nombre grandissant de reviews que je reçois! En espérant que ce chap soit à la hauteur !**

**Ici, nous retrouvons Grimmjow et Szayel ... en intense séance de réflexion xD.**

**Je vous retrouve en bas de page, mais avant :**

**EnJoY !**

* * *

**Dans l'antre de l'Octo**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Encore surpris par les effets secondaires de son éclair d'intelligence (moiteur dans les mains, sourire machiavélique difficilement contrôlable et rire guttural inquiétant), le Sexta se retourna, et héla avec sa finesse habituelle l'Espada qui brossait tristement les quelques tâches de poussière sur sa veste blanche.

« Eh ! toi ! La poupée Barbie ! T'es bien un scientifique, non ?

- Je suis plus qu'un simple scientifique ! » répondit Aporro, tout content d'être redevenu le centre d'attention de son camarade (et hypothétiquement futur sujet d'expériences) préféré. « Je suis le meilleur chercheur en matière de technologies bio-informatiques et le créateur d'innombrables…

- Ouais, ouais, abrège » écourta l'homme aux cheveux sponsorisés par Canard WC.

« …Tu crois que t'es suffisamment doué pour recréer un objet du monde des humains ? Pas n'importe quel objet, c'est quelque chose qui contient des … pouvoirs… incroyables… »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Plus tard, dans le labo de Szayel …

« Nan, mais j'te jure, Apporo ! » expliqua pour la énième fois le Schtroumpf. « C'est un objet qui peut changer de couleur, selon les gens : on en a vu des noirs, blancs ou roses ! »

Szayel écrivait depuis quelques minutes, sans discontinuer sur le dos d'une de ses bestioles-post it. On n'arrête pas le progrès.

« Il s'ouvre en deux, et quand t'as réussi à percer son système de défense, Y'a des images qui apparaissent ! »

-Donc … tu vois des choses, Jaggerjackounet ? »

Evitant agilement un projectile indéterminé provenant du « jackounet » en question, il entoura plusieurs fois le dernier mot calligraphié. Un regard peiné s'affichait sur son visage.

Grimmjow ne semblait pas prendre garde à ce changement d'attitude. Il continua sur sa lancée :

« Ouais, et parfois tu peux voir deux choses différentes en même temps ! T'es obligé d'être avec quelqu'un pour tout comprendre ! » Il conclut avec fierté :

« Ca nous a demandé pas mal de travail, à Schiffer et moi ».

-Je vois… » L'œil dubitatif, Szayel griffonnait de plus en plus fébrilement.

- Et des fois… des fois… la machine elle te parle ! Ou elle aboie ! C'est une ... » il prononça les mots avec une certaine déférence « … une DS… »

Nouveaux coups de crayon intempestifs.

- Une déesse ? » Le visage du beau scientifique affichait une mine consternée.

« Je crois que je vais te garder un moment ici, GrimGrim, pour euh… continuer à référencer tes précieuses observations » répondit Grantz en se baissant devant le coup de poing rageur du sexta.

" Bordel, arrête avec tes surnoms débiles !

- Je dois m'entretenir au plus vite avec Aizen-sama… Ne bouge pas, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps ! » il farfouilla dans sa poche « Tiens, prends une sucette ! »

Le hérisson bleu se retrouva seul dans le labo, étonné, une chupa-chupps à la main, se faisant la remarque d'éviter de réfléchir à l'avenir…

… Nan mais franchement, qu'est ce qui pouvait bien clocher dans son histoire ?

* * *

**... Avis ? Review ?**

**Note : Oui, aussi inquiétant que cela puisse paraître, la notoriété des Barbies et des Chupa-chups avait même réussi à pénétrer les mondes spirituels... Les pauvres arrankars se retrouvaient prisonniers de leur envy de sucre et de ...hem... perversités en tous genres !**

**Ah, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas: Gremmlins ne va pas subir de traitement psychologique... c'est déjà bien trop tard pour espérer le sauver xD**

**Au prochain chapitre : Aizen (ouais, Youkar, tu peux crier!) Gin et Ulquiorra... **

**A la revoyure !**

**Avec toute ma perversion xD**

**Chibi-Kyouki**


	13. Echec et Mat !

**Titre: Game over**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à nous... seulement en rêves ! Mais la DS existe bel et bien ! C'est fou ce qu'on peut faire avec une petite boîte blanche... comme écrire une fiction totalement invraisemblable, par exemple :-P**

**Résumé**: Série de Drabbles... prenez deux Arrancars bien connus et une Nintendo DS... qui vaincra la menace ??

* * *

**Ohayo !**

**Oui, je sais, ça fait un bon moment que Game Over est en pause... mais parait-il que mieux vaut tard que jamais... **

**Pour me rattraper, je vous annonce la publication très très prochaine de la suite de mes fics, et d'un autre AU Grimm-Ulqui ... en fait, deux AU, mais l'un n'est pas prévu pour tout de suite... (j'espère que ceux qui ont lu le procès l'apprécieront tout autant )**

**... Anders m'a prévenue, 13, ça porte malheur... enfin, pour les personnages de Tite Kubo en tout cas xD**

**Je vous retrouve en bas de page, mais avant :**

**EnJoY !**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Échec et Mat !**

**°oOo° °oOo° °oOo° **

« Ulquiorra ? »

L'espada numéro quatre releva en un clignement de cils ses yeux verts sur son maître adoré.

« Ulquiorra... c'est à toi de jouer.

- Oui, Aizen-sama »

Le bel albinos déplaca son cavalier vers la droite.

« Échec et Mat ! » claironna le shinigami à la mèche rebelle, pour la douzième fois.

« ... »

« Vraiment, Ulquiorra-san, tu n'es pas très concentré aujourd'hui... » reprocha sur un ton doucereux un regard aux yeux rouges, assis près des deux joueurs, une main sur le minuteur.

Rien. Pas même un regard glacial, un « ... » rempli de mépris. Ni même un « pardon Aizen-sama de ne pas vous divertir autant que je le devrais en tant qu'humble serviteur et chien-chien dévoué. »

Rien.

Le Sama en question haussa un sourcil sur son œil à lentille.

« Ulquiorra... S'est-il passé quelque chose à Karakura ? Tu sembles préoccupé. »

Le Viking baissa la tête, comme accablé par de lourds nuages noirs.

« Tu nous fait une petite déprime, Ulki ? » taquina Ichimaru. « Tu t'es trouvé une humaine à ton goût ? Tu sais, ça arrive souvent, moi même il y a un petit vendeur de supérette qui »

Le renard se tut sous le regard d'Aizen, légèrement agacé par ces racontars dont il avait déjà entendu les détails 15 ou 20 fois.

Le futur-ex-roi du monde des Hollows passa la main dans ses cheveux soigneusement gominés, et soupira :

« Ulquiorra, ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça... tu viens de perdre 12 fois aux échecs en moins de 70 coups... regarde-toi, tu te laisses aller ! Il faut te ressaisir ! Je »

Toc toc toc !

La tête de notre Chewing-gum d'amûûûr apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Aizen-sama. J'ai une triste nouvelle à vous annoncer.

- Szayel... Wonderwyce a cassé la théière de Tôsen?

- ... Pire.

- Noitorra a piqué ma Game Boy ? »

Gin planqua discrètement la GB pocket dans sa manche, éteignant Pokémon rouge avec regrets.

« ... Aizen-sama, Grimmjow est devenu fou.

- Quoi ?

- Il souffre d'une psychopathie sensorielle à matérialisation exponentielle.

- Ah, OK, je comprends mieux. »

Ulquiorra sembla enfin prendre un peu d'intérêt à cette conversation, et adressa un « ...? » interrogateur à Szayel.

« Oui, il ... il est tombé amoureux d'une machine... Une déesse virtuelle... c'est...

- DS ? ? ? »

Ulkiki était sorti de sa torpeur, fixant à présent le scientifique de ses yeux ardents.

Aizen, ravi de voir une étincelle de vie dans le corps de son jouet favori :

« Ulquiorra, tu connais cette déesse ?

- Aizen-sama... mes plus plates excuses » Sur ces mots, l'espada se leva, tel un automate, et sortit de la pièce, sous le regard étonné des autres. Même Gin entrouvrit un œil rouge, de surprise amusée, son sourire découvrant ses dents blanches.

« ... il a ses règles ou quoi ? » Lança une parabole qui passait par là.

« Oh toi, ta gueule... » répliqua une voix.

Szayel sursauta.

Grimmjow se tenait adossé au mur, une chuppa-chups dans la bouche :

« Il déprimme, Schiffer... » lança-t-il, détaché « et je ne suis pas atteint de psychokwakologie avancée ! »

... Gros silence.

« Bah quoi ?»

* * *

**Blabla de l'auteur...euh... Note importante !**

**Voilà pour la suite de Game Over... Ulquiorra va-t-il sombrer dans l'alcool pour oublier la DS ? XD **

**Mes fictions sur Bleach vont bientôt être publiées, ainsi que celles sur Death Note (Matt x Mello) et sur FMA (Envy x Ed ).**

**Youkar, ton AiGin (pas tapééé Anders, pas taper!) n'a plus qu'à être mis en page :P ... à venir, mon premier GinKira également !**

**... Review ?**

**Avec toute ma perversion xD**

**Chibi-Kyouki**


	14. Déprime & Cie

**Titre: Game over**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi... seulement en rêves ! Mais la DS existe bel et bien ! C'est fou ce qu'on peut faire avec une petite boîte blanche... comme écrire une fiction totalement invraisemblable, par exemple :-P**

**Résumé**: Série de Drabbles... prenez deux Arrancars bien connus et une Nintendo DS... qui vaincra la menace ??

* * *

**Yo ! Eh oui, Kyouki (Oh miracle!) a décidé de tenir une time-line cette fois. Comme quoi, des miracles se produisent tous les jours!**

**NB : Mon humour est à « foutre aux chiottes et à tirer la chasse » pour reprendre une certaine hikikomori dont je ne citerai pas le nom. Grmph. Le pire, c'est qu'elle a raison xD**

**Donc, attention à vous, ça décape sec ! **

**EnJoY !**

* * *

**Chapitre 14**** : Déprime & cie**

**°Oo£oO° £ °Oo£oO° £ °Oo£oO° £ °Oo£oO°**

Toc toc toc.

« Ulquiorra ? »

« ... »

« Ulquiiii ... sors de làààà ... »

« ... »

« Schiffer ! Sors, ou sinon... »

Aucune réponse à l'évasive menace ne s'échappa du placard à balais où l'Emo s'était enfermé, recroquevillé sur lui même, les ténèbres et un aspirateur pour seuls compagnons.

Noitora, goguenard, s'approcha tout prêt de la porte, et entonna sur une voix de fausset :

« Schiffer, arrêter de chiper ! Schiffer, arrête de chiper ! Schif... »

Un énorme BOUM retentit. Ulquiorra pouvait tout endurer derrière son masque de glace. Mais Dora l'exploratrice, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Un joli petit cero avait fait son apparition, détruisant la porte du placard, et propulsant la parabole dans les airs... on apercevait encore un point brillant dans les (autres) cieux.

Ulkiki sortit enfin de son placard, le poil terne et emmêlé, l'oeil vitreux et le maquillage à refaire.

Il soupira un énième « ... » et rejoignit sa chambre.

Malheureusement pour lui, la déprime était du genre tenace...

**_OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO_**

Dans une autre allée de Las Noches...

« Grimmy, fais Aaaah... »

« Grrrrr... »

« Allez, Ouvre la bouche ! » arguait Szayel, une cuiller à soupe remplie de cachets douteux dans la main droite. Dans un haussement d'épaules blasé :

« Grimgrim, si tu ne prends pas ton traitement, je' »

Le hérisson bleu sauta sur l'occasion, et du même coup sur un Szayel qui s'était laissé distraire, et renversa les cachets sur le sol. A présent assis au sol, à califourchon sur le scientifique, il le menaçait de la dite-cuiller.

« ESPECE DE SALAUD ! Chuis pas fou, c'est compris ? Je te signale qu'Ulquiorra AUSSI il ne va pas bien, alors pourquoi c'est MOI qui doit me bouffer tes pilules bizarres? Si tu essayes encore une fois, je t'enfoncerai le manche tellement profond que... »

S'ensuivit un chapelet de menaces aussi colorées que leur coupe de cheveux.

Le beau chewing-gum d'amûûûr pâlit davantage sous ses lunettes lorsqu'il compris que Grimmjow ne comptait pas viser sa bouche. Ni son nez. Ni ses oreilles. Bref, vous aurez compris.

Après avoir ligoté Aporro Grantz à une chaise de son labo, Grimmy s'appliqua à lui décrire sommairement ce qui s'était passé sur Terre, entre deux chupa-chups.

Comment il avait arraché la petite boite blanche à Ichigo...

Comment ses autres boulets de camarades humains leur avaient fait découvrir de nouvelles sensations...

Comment ils s'étaient torturés l'esprit, frôlant la fonte de durite et entraînant nombre de bagarres intempestives...

Comment ils avaient également torturé la déesse. Jusqu'à la «défoncer complètement », dixit l'homme-saké...

Comment ces jeux leur étaient devenus essentiels, vitaux, nécessaires !

D'un air satisfait, estimant avoir mis les choses au clair, le Sexta quitta le labo, laissant Szayel attaché par précaution.

L'Octo en question affichait une mine atterrée.

_Quand Aizen va savoir ça... qui aurait cru que Grimmjow Jaggerjack et Ulquiorra Schiffer... deux Espadas de renom... avaient pu tomber dans la nymphomanie sado-masochiste ? Vraiment... la vie peut être tellement injuste envers les gens...  
_

* * *

**Blabla inutile :**

**Non, s'il vous plaît, ne me tuez pas... je protègerai mon humour de merde jusqu'à la mort xD**

**Et en effet, le titre est des plus miteux, mais je n'avais pas d'inspiration... j'ai écrit ce chapitre et le suivant à la suite... tellement plongée dans mon délire post-semaine-d'hikikomorisation-geekienne... enfin, vous vous en rendrez compte par vous même!**

**Et enfin oui, Noity a des références de merde... vous allez voir, c'est pas prêt de s'arranger ! Pauvre Ulquiorra...( au passage, on m'a dit qu'il avait des airs de L de par ses cheveux emmêlés... hmmm... Ryûsakiiiii ... baf )  
**

**Avec toute ma perversion xD**

**Chibi-Kyouki**


	15. Claudia

**Titre: Game over**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi... seulement en rêves ! Mais la DS existe bel et bien ! C'est fou ce qu'on peut faire avec une petite boîte blanche... comme écrire une fiction totalement invraisemblable, par exemple :-P**

**Résumé**: Série de Drabbles... prenez deux Arrancars bien connus et une Nintendo DS... qui vaincra la menace ??

* * *

**Youhou ! Kyouki tient la mesure ! **

**Pour une fois que je ne suis pas en retard dans mes publications! **

**Alors alors ... Allez, je vous laisse la surprise ! Rendez-vous en bas de page, mais avant :**

**EnJoY !**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Claudia**

**OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO**

Des bruits de pas résonnaient dans les couloirs ivoirins de Las Noches.

« Alors ? »

« ... »

« Alleeeez dis-moi ! »

« ... »

« Son beau-fils? Son oncle ? Son cousin par alliance ? »

« ... »

« Tu peux m'avoir un autographe ? Une photo dédicacée ? »

« ...Noitorra... »

« Tu sais si elle est casée ? Si elle cherche quelqu'un ? Même pour une nuit, uh ... avoir Claudia Schiffer dans son lit, rien qu'une fois... Oh ! Je sais ! T'es son FRÈRE ! »

BOUM

Tandis que Noity s'envolait vers d'autres cieux, Ulquiorra rangeait son doigt dans sa poche, et se dirigea vers le labo de Szayel. L'Octo l'y avait convoqué d'extrême urgence.

**OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO**

Grimmjow soupira.

Il s'était éclipsé -enfui serait plus juste- dans le désert de sable, histoire de trouver un peu de solitude. Le Gillian avait bien tenté d'en faire son quatre heures, mais il n'en restait à présent plus grand chose... bah, ça avait au moins eu le mérite de calmer le psychokwak bleu. Un peu.

Sentant une présence derrière lui, il se retourna vivement, sur ses gardes.

« Ce n'est que moi » : lança Tôsen.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? NON je ne coucherai pas avec toi ! »

Devant l'air blasé de l'aveugle, Grimmjow se détendit un peu. La rumeur de sa nymphomanie avait réveillé les instincts les plus lubriques de ses compagnons, et il était la cible constante d'allusions plus ou moins fines... Et il évitait soigneusement l'arrankar aux cheveux roses.

« ... Jaggerjack ? »

« Ouais ? Quoi ? »

« Tu sais... pour ton problème... je peux t'aider... »

« Tu peux décourager ces pseudo-fangirls hystériques ? » demanda Grimmy, plein d'espoir.

« ... Je peux t'empêcher de retomber... dans le mal »

« Le mal ? » La lucidité eut du mal à se frayer un chemin dans le ceveau fatigué du Sexta : « Euh, attends, t'es pas en train de me dire qu' »

« Si tu veux, il existe sur Terre une organisation appellée _Les Anonymes_... C'est là que Barragan a réglé son problème d'alcoolisme... mais je pense qu'ils ont une section pour les brebis égarées telles que toi. »

S'en suivit un regard complètement effaré de GrimGrim, précédant un Cero destiné à dévier l'attention du prôneur de Justice... qui était visiblement d'une morale rigoureuse.

L'arrankar se réfugia discrètement dans une salle inoccupée du palais. Inoccupée ? Un bruit lui démontra le contraire. Dans un sursaut, l'homme-saké se retourna pour faire face à ... non, c'était ...

« Alors Grimmjow, on joue à cache-cache? » Demanda perversement Aizen en faisant tourner une paire de menottes au bout de son index.

Pour la première fois, Grimmjow pleura sa maman.

* * *

**Blabla de l'auteur : **

**Alors, avant de critiquer mon humour pervers, sachez que les menottes sont réservées à Youkar...**

**... que va donner la rencontre Ulqui-Szayel ? ... Grimmjow va-t-il se découvrir des penchants masochistes ?**

**Réponses dans le prochain chapitre !**

**... Review ?**

**Avec toute ma perversion xD**

**Kyouki**


	16. Dépendance

**Titre: Game over**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi... seulement en rêves ! Mais la DS existe bel et bien ! C'est fou ce qu'on peut faire avec une petite boîte blanche... comme écrire une fiction totalement invraisemblable, par exemple :-P**

**Résumé**: Série de Drabbles... prenez deux Arrancars bien connus et une Nintendo DS... qui vaincra la menace ??

* * *

**Kyouki, toujours en forme... c'est parti pour un 16ème opus !**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment gratifiant... En espérant que la suite continue de vous plaire ! **

**J'espère que les aventures de nos deux arrankars au Hueco Mundo vous a plû parce que... ça va bientôt se terminer ... bah oui, GrimGrim et le Viking ont BESOIN d'une DS ! M'enfin, vous allez comprendre xD**

**COC : Quand j'ai lu ta review, je me suis demandée si Youkar avait vendu la mèche... avant de me rappeler que personne n'avait lu ce chapitre ... comme quoi, la réputation de Gin le précède à un niveau international xD**

**Nora Elsa**** : J'ai rectifié les deux chapitres précédents, afin de rendre (du moins, je l'espère) l'intervention de Noitorra plus explicite... Désolée pour le manque de clarté ! Merci de me dire quand quelque chose vous semble bancal dans mes textes, c'est très constructif !**

**Je vous retrouve en bas de page, mais avant...**

**EnJoY !**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Dépendance.**

**OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO**** OoO OoO OoO**

Toc toc toc

« Ah, Ulquiorra-san, entre » Claironna Szayel, le nez dans un dossier.

L'espada numéro 4 pénétra dans le labo, et s'assit sur le tabouret que lui désignait l'octo.

« ... ? » Demanda le dépressif.

« Il semblerait que tu aies un comportement déviant, Ulqui-san... »

Le nouveau surnom fut accueilli par un regard glacial, qui redevint morne après une seconde.

« J'ai effectué quelques tests sur toi ces derniers jours... et les résultats sont vraiment inquiétants. Je voudrais te faire faire quelques examens plus approfondis. »

Avant que l'albinos n'ai pu répliquer, une certaine parabole entra dans la pièce, un sourire fendu jusqu'au oreilles.

« Noity-san! » l'accueilli joyeusement le scientifique, avant d'éviter avec expérience le coup provoqué par son débordement d'affection vocale.

Le viking leva un sourcil inquisiteur. Un seul, parce que bon, ce n'était que Noitorra. Aizen, lui, aurait eu droit à deux sourcils, une révérence prosternée et un hochement de tête. Parce qu'il le vaut bien.

« J'ai demandé à Noitorra de m'aider dans cette tâche difficile. Çà fait déjà deux jours qu'il essaye de te faire réagir... en vain. Nous allons te montrer ce que devrait être un comportement normal face au harcèlement moral de notre Noity ci-prés... Aiheu !»

Retirant son poing de l'estomac du Chewing Gum d'Amûr, Jirga s'avança, jusqu'à presque frôler le visage de son supérieur.

« Prêt, Ulquiorra ? »

« ... »

**OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO**

Grimmjow se demandait encore comment il avait réussi à survivre. Heureusement que Gin était apparu, un fouet à la main, proposant son aide au shinigami à la mèche rebelle... Il avait pu profiter de ce moment d'inattention pour s'échapper. Sinon il se serait retrouvé attaché au radiateur. Glups.

Sans une pensée pour toutes les fangirls du monde qui auraient vendu leur âme (et plus encore) afin d'être à sa place, le psychokwak bleu réfréna le frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine en avançant dans les couloirs du palais, à la recherche de la seule chose qui pouvait encore le calmer. Il en avait besoin. Il... était en manque. Ça faisait quoi ? Une heure ? Peut être deux ? Ça... ça devenait insupportable.

Dans un soupir, il se dirigea avec une résignation farouche vers le laboratoire de Szayel, dont il ouvrit la porte avec fracas.

« SZAYEL, OU TU LES AS PLANQUEES, BORDEL ?! J'ai envie de m'envoyer une... »

Sa phrase avortée fut accueillie par une parabole en mode smiley, un scientifique au regard amusé et un énorme nuage noir, qui devait sûrement envelopper le corps d'Ulquiorra, toujours aussi dépressif.

« C'est vrai ce qu'on dit alors? Ma parole, t'es vraiment malade Grimmj... »

« TOI LA FERME ! » l'incendia le Sexta « Szayel, où sont-elles ? VITE ! »

« Eh bien » réfléchit l'octo, un sourcil moqueur dressé au dessus-de ses lunettes « Il me reste trois humaines dans la salle d'entraves numéro 4 ... elles sont peut être un peu abîmées, mais tu peux toujours... »

Grimmjow resta sans voix. Le murmure de l'intelligence commençait enfin à atteindre son cerveau, et il recula d'un pas.

« Attendez, c'est pas ce que vous... LA !! »

Oui, là. Elles étaient là. Jaggerjack se rua sur le bureau du scientifique, sans un regard pour la montagne de papiers qui s'envolaient sur son passage, et mit la main sur ce qu'il cherchait. Enfin.

« Abeinhenfinchépakroko... »

Devant l'incompréhension générale, l'homme-saké enleva la sucette qui obstruait sa bouche et répéta :

« Ah ben, enfin, c'est pas trop tôt... ça fait DEUX HEURES que je les cherche! »

Un son ressemblant à un rictus sembla émaner du nuage noir qui trônait toujours sur le tabouret.

« Dépendance physique au sucre... » marmonna Szayel, intrigué « je n'avais jamais... »

« HA HA HA ! » Lança une parabole d'un air vainqueur « En plus d'être nympho t'es diabétique ! Y'en a qu'on vraiment pas de... »

« QU'EST CE QUE T'AS DIT, FACE D'HUITRE ?

- C'est moi que t'insulte, espèce de dégénéré du cerveau ?

- Utilise pas des mots trop compliqués, tu vas te fatiguer...

- Répète un peu, sale... »

Le scientifique se pencha près du noyau de bad waves qu'émettait Ulkiki.

« Tu vois » chuchota-t-il « ça, c'est la réaction normale pour un arrankar jeune et en bonne santé... »

« ... » acquiesça Ulquiorra, conscient de sa difformité psychique.

* * *

**Bla bla insignifiant :**

**J'ai reçu quelques MP me demandant quand est ce qu'Akumu Ryoushin' serait doté d'un second chapitre... Eh bien, dès que le serveur de arrêtera de me bouder et de refuser de l'enregistrer dans « Document », il sera publié... (même sort pour le chapitre 3 de ma fic' FMA, m'enfin ça n'est pas le sujet ici)**

**Bref, gomena' pour ceux qui attendent, en espérant que cette fic malgré son nombre de chapitres reste un moment de détente un peu loufoque à vos yeux ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça m'incite à faire de mon mieux, et à corriger certaines choses parfois un peu troubles... Et puis, la review est l'éternelle amie de la fanfictioneuse !**

**Avec toute ma perversion xD**

**Kyou**


	17. Let's play !

**Titre****: Game over**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à nous... seulement en rêves ! Mais la DS existe bel et bien ! C'est fou ce qu'on peut faire avec une petite boîte blanche... comme écrire une fiction totalement invraisemblable, par exemple :-P**

**Résumé**: Série de Drabbles... prenez deux Arrancars bien connus et une Nintendo DS... qui vaincra la menace ??

* * *

**Ohayo !**

**Kyouki est de retour, désolée pour l'attente ! Un nouveau chapitre des aventures arrankardiennes, avant le retour aux sources !**

**Je vous retrouve en bas de page, mais avant ...  
**

**EnJoY !**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Let's play.**

**OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO**** OoO OoO OoO**

"C'est inconcevable" soupira l'ex-shinigami à la mèche rebelle.

" - Tout à fait inconcevable" répéta Ichimaru, pianotant discrètement sur la game boy d'Aizen.

" - Il faut absolument faire quelque chose" soupirait l'un.

" - hmm hmmm" ... le pikachu ennemi semblait bien plus intéressant aux yeux de l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division.

" - Gin ... tu ne m'écoutes pas"

" - tout à fait ..."

" - ... GIN..."

L'albinos sursauta et éteignit la console dans un sourire espiègle, étirant un joyeux "gomena" sur son visage

Mais son supérieur ne faisait plus attention à son subalterne. Ses yeux fixaient un épais nuage de fumée s'élevant dans le ciel bleu, perturbant la pseudo-perfection du palais.

"Qu'est ce que..."

**OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO**** OoO OoO OoO**

Un peu plus loin, dans les couloirs ivoirins de Las Noches ...

"... ?"

Ulquiorra, alerté par un raffut incroyable provenant de l'extérieur de sa chambre, en ouvrit la porte, toujours en pleine crise de dépendance mortico-déprimée.

Heureusement, ses réflexes étaient toujours aussi bons, ce qui lui permit d'éviter de percuter Noitorra, dont le souffle du sonido fit frémir ses vêtements.

" ... !! "

Mais ce qui l'étonna, c'était surtout Tesla grimpé sur les épaules de la parabole, tourné vers l'arrière, jettant des Cero à tour de bras, un dossard "N°1" flottant sur son uniforme.

Ulkiki, statufié devant la scène, regarda passer à une vitesse toute aussi soutenue Tôsen, fonçant vers l'équipe en tête, tandis que Wonderwyce lança un "waaaaaaaaah !" bienveillant à l'Emo perplexe, accroché à la taille du shinigami.

Soudain, sans comprendre davantage, le numéro quatre sentit une main aggriper son bras, et en une seconde il se retrouva assis sur les épaules d'un espada aux cheveux bleus.

" ... ?!?!"

" - DU NERF ULQUIORRA !!!! ON EST TROISIÈMES, LA, BORDEL !!! COMMENT ON VA GAGNER LA COUPE CHAMPIGNON SI ON NE LES RATTRAPE PAS ?!!!"

Un micro sourire naquit sur les lèvres du Viking, qui sortit son doigt de sa poche, débordant d'une joie intérieure parfaitement contenue (en bon glaçon qu'il était) et dévia d'un cero vert Szayel et Il Forte qui atterrirent dans la chambre du quatro, restée ouverte. Bizarrement, ils ne revinrent pas dans la course... Ulquiorra nota mentalement de penser à changer ses draps.

**OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO**** OoO OoO OoO**

Aizen et Gin, depuis le toit, observaient les fréquentes explosions qui ponctuaient des "VOYAAAAAAA !!!! MANGE TOI CA !" et autres "ENFOIRÉ LAISSE MOI PASSEEEER !!!!"

Le magnifique palais de Sosûke ressemblait maintenant aux ruines de pompéi après l'éruption du Vésuve, l'odeur nauséabonde en moins.

" Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, là-bas ?" demanda-t-il, replaçant sa mèche dans un tic nerveux.

" - Oh, je crois que l'équipe de l'akwakwak sauvage a pris la tête, votre dévoué chien-chien venant de le rejoindre" répondit Ichimaru d'un oeil distrait, en grand combat avec le dernier maître de la ligue pokémon. "Szayel a vaguement parlé d'un Mario-Kart-grandeur-nature-machin-chose pour remettre Schiffer d'aplomb. Il semblerait que les insanités de Grimmjow aient eu raison de lui. Ou alors c'est la faute aux chupa-chups."

"- ... Très bien."

La danse de la victoire du Gremmlins et de son co-équipier fut très vite interrompue par un shinigami furieux aux pupilles dilatées (bah oui, il a perdu ses lentilles à force d'écarquiller les yeux). Il est dit que jamais le Hueco Mundo ne fut aussi proche de la destruction. On dit aussi qu'Aizen s'est écroulé en larmes dans les bras d'Ichimaru, qui l'a réconforté d'un tap-tap dans le dos et d'un bisou sur la joue. M'enfin, ça n'a jamais été prouvé.

En tout cas, la légende raconte que les murs du palais résonnent encore de la colère du maître des lieux. Visiblement, il n'appréciait pas qu'on s'amuse sans lui.

Surtout qu'en plus, il avait ses chances à Mario Kart.

* * *

**... Quelque chose me dit que nos deux compères ne devraient plus trop traîner dans les pattes d'Aizen ... contrairement à ce qu'affirme Szayel, Grimmjow n'est pas masochiste xD**

**Préparez-vous, Gremmlins et Ulkiki reviennent en force à Karakura ! Qui sait ce qui peut bien leur arriver ...**

**Une review pour partager vos impressions ? Ca fait toujours autant plaisir ^^ Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de laisser des commentaires réguliers, j'ai nommé Open-to-Hope, Mystery-chan, Youkar, COC, Major Oniakai, Keikoku-sama, Nora Elsa ... (gomen de ne pas citer tout le monde ! )  
**

**A la revoyure !**

**Kyouki  
**


	18. On the road again

**Titre****: Game over**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à nous... seulement en rêves ! Mais la DS existe bel et bien ! C'est fou ce qu'on peut faire avec une petite boîte blanche... comme écrire une fiction totalement invraisemblable, par exemple :-P**

**Résumé**: Série de Drabbles... prenez deux Arrancars bien connus et une Nintendo DS... qui vaincra la menace ??

* * *

**Yo !**

**Tout d'abord (oui oui, je vais vous faire un peu patienter, j'ai plein de blabla insignifiant à partager aujourd'hui xD ) je suis agréablement surprise de voir toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissées ! Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas publié, et je ne pensais pas que ma fic aurait un écho si positif *aux anges***

**Merci de prendre le temps de me laisser un commentaire, ça me montre ce qui est bien, ce que je peux garder sous le coude, ce que je dois éviter... et surtout ça me motive ! là je suis regonflée à bloc ! *évite soigneusement de penser aux partiels qui arrivent, du même coup xD***

**En espérant que la suite vous plaise !  
**

**Je vous retrouve en bas de page, mais avant ...  
**

**EnJoY !**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : On the road again.**

**# °oOo° # °oOo° # °oOo° # °oOo° #  
**

"Noooooooooooooooon !!!"

Le cri de Noitora résonna longtemps entre les murs ivoirins de Las Noches, sous le regard énamouré de Tesla.

Faut le comprendre aussi. Ulkiki parti, il se retrouve encore à faire les corvées. Sous prétexte que le sixième est reparti aussi, qu'Aaroniero et Somarie sont décédés, que Yami est incapable d'étendre une lessive et que Szayel ... non, à la réflexion, il valait mieux éviter que l'octo touche à ses sous-vêtements.

"Allez allez" susurra Gin, lui tendant un mouchoir "tu voudrais pas aller voir sur le toit ? je crois qu'il manque une antenne... pour le câble... tu sais bien qu'Aizen-sama est de mauvais poil s'il ne peut pas regarder Gulli le matin...

**# °oOo° # °oOo° # °oOo° # °oOo° #**

Sur les pavés gris de Karakura, loin des tribulations du Hueco Mundo...

Ulquiorra soupira, légèrement agacé :

"Grimmjow... on va se faire remarquer ..."

" - Pourquoi ?" demanda le sexta, brandissant fièrement la coupe Champignon devant toutes les vitrines de magasins et prenant des poses dignes de Yumichika face à son miroir.

Le numéro quatre allait émettre un "..." blasé, lorsque quelque chose derrière une vitre attira son attention.

Il sortit son doigt de sa poche et, dans un geste vibrant d'émotions contenues, désigna un objet exposé.

Grimmjow comprit avant même de suivre le mouvement d'Ulquiorra ce dont il s'agissait. Le fait que l'Emo ait manifesté des signes de joie intense (yeux brillants, maquillage qui coule, vent dans les cheveux) ne lui avait pas échappé.

Il était là. L'objet de leur désir depuis ces quelques semaines qu'ils avaient passées sur Terre.

Une DS.

" Ulqui ?"

"- D...S..." On aurait dit un hypoglycémique devant une sucette à la fraise.

"- Eh, te mets pas à transer de suite !"

" - D...S... Il nous la faut. maintenant."

Le ton du Viking était sans appel.

Oubliant pour une fois le fait que ça sonnait comme un ordre, Jaggerjack observa d'un œil méfiant la devanture du magasin.

" Y-a quoi là-dedans ?"

" - ... des déchets. Une DS. Vas-y" répondit le quatro, impérieux.

Grimmjow grommela un juron et poussa la porte de l'échoppe de jeux-vidéo.

" Je peux vous renseigner ?" demanda poliment une jeune gamine aux cheveux noirs, sa frange lui tombant dans les yeux.

L'akwakwak sauvage pointa son index : "Je veux ça !"

" - La console ? ... celle en exposition ?"

" - ouais ! abrège, j'ai pas que ça à faire !"

La gosse prit le modèle en vitrine, sous le regard écarquillé d'Ulqui, et le remit dans sa boîte d'origine.

" - 24 000 yens, s'il vous plaît"

" - ... hein ?"

" - 24 000 yens" répéta-t-elle timidement.

" - euh ... attends, microbe, bouge pas"

Un instant plus tard, Grimmjow était dehors.

" Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" demanda Ulquiorra, agacé "Pourquoi l'as-tu laissée avec ces déchets ?"

" - ... c'est quoi les yens?"

" - la monnaie locale"

" - ah ok "

L'arrankar aux cheveux bleus rentra sur cette éloquente réponse, avant de projeter un cero tout aussi turquoise. Deux secondes plus tard, deux silhouettes habillées de blanc sonidoïsaient, une petite boîte noire entre leurs doigts.

Devant les cendres du magasin, un môme aux cheveux rouges agitait rageusement une batte de baseball

" ENFOIRÉÉÉS ! BANDE DE VOLEURS !!! FILS D'ICHIGOOOO !!!

" - hey !" s'exclama un roux, vexé, qui passait par là.

Sauf qu'un autre cri résonnait au même moment dans un endroit plus isolé.

Grimmjow seccouait la DS dans tous les sens, furieux.

" TU VAS T'ALLUMER, OUI ?!?! POURQUOI ÇA MARCHE PAAAAAS !!!"

Ulquiorra le regardait, pâle et angoissé, sans comprendre d'où venait le problème.

Ils ne se doutaient pas encore qu'il fallait insérer un jeu.

* * *

**Eh oui, c'est pas encore gagné pour nos deux héros xD ... espérons qu'ils ne se découragent pas !**

**Le prochain chapitre est pour bientôt, si ça continue de vous faire sourire !**

**Je cherche des jeux qui pourraient devenir matière à parodies... si jamais vous avez des suggestions, glissez vos propositions dans les reviews !!!Je suis ouverte à n'importe quelle idée !  
**

**Kyouki**

**Note :** 24 000 yens équivalent environ à 150 euros.


	19. Pervers !

**Titre: Game over**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi... seulement en rêves ! Mais la DS existe bel et bien ! C'est fou ce qu'on peut faire avec une petite boîte blanche... comme écrire une fiction totalement invraisemblable, par exemple :-P**

**Résumé**: Série de Drabbles... prenez deux Arrancars bien connus et une Nintendo DS... qui vaincra la menace ??

* * *

**Bonjour ! **

**OMG ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié... depuis Janvier je crois *court se cacher***

**Il faut dire *sort sa plâtrée d'excuses* que la fac où j'étudie a fait un blocage depuis mars, et que donc mes partiels ont été décalés, et à tout ce travail se sont succédées la Japan Expo et mes vacances xD (ah la JE ! que de souvenirs ! Mello a engueulé Ichigo d'avoir *** Ulquiorra ! xD)  
**

**Tout ça pour dire que je suis sincèrement désolée de n'avoir été régulière ces derniers temps ! Je fais une bien piètre auteur ! **

**Ce qui me rend encore plus heureuse de voir le nombre de reviews et de MP que vous continuez à m'envoyer ! Je suis ravie de découvrir de nouveaux lecteurs et lectrices ! Un merci tout particulier à _IchiiX, Mayu, AngelnoKonoha, Bumblebee, Satsu, Armelle, Juliiie_ et tous les autres ! Merci aussi évidemment à ceux qui suivent depuis le début ^^ **

**Je tiens aussi à vous dire que j'ai bien noté toutes vos idées, et que même si certaines m'apparaissent encore un peu confusément (bien qu'ayant une DS depuis Noël, wouhou !! je ne dispose pas de tous ces jeux, je dois donc faire quelques recherches) je vais faire de mon mieux !**

**Bon, après vous avoir noyé(e)s dans cette en-tête insipide, je vais vous laisser un peu de répit en vous soumettant le chapitre 19 ! **

**Je vous retrouve en bas de page, mais avant je l'espère :**

**EnJoY !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 19 : Pervers ?**

**£ °o° °o° £ °o° °o° £ °o° °o° £ °o° **

Grimmjow et Ulquiorra s'étaient installés dans un coin un peu reculé du parc, afin d'étudier dans le calme le problème qui s'imposait à eux.

La DS s'allumait correctement, émettait son petit bruit habituel légèrement agaçant, avant de voir son écran prendre une teinte grise et terne.

« ...Elle est malade, tu crois ?

- ...

- Elle a peut-être pris un coup pendant qu'on s'est barrés du magasin

- ...

- Ho, tu m'écoutes ?! »

Ulquiorra ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer la console, de son regard le plus glacial, le plus ténébreux, le plus menaçant qu'il puisse faire, de ceux qui feraient fondre la calotte glaciaire pour disparaître à sa vue. Mais rien.

Ils avaient tout essayé : lui parler gentiment, les menaces, et elle avait même failli se retrouver au fond d'un étang, mais rien. RIEN.

Le bel arrancar aux cheveux bleus soupira une énième fois, renonçant à expliquer à l'Emo que la DS ne souhaitait pas négocier.

Elle restait inflexible, continuant d'afficher la même phrase sans relâche.

_Aucune cartouche de jeu n'est insérée._

« ... D'accord » plia finalement Ulkiki, découragé. « On va lui donner ce qu'elle demande.

- Mais tu veux qu'on trouve ça où, toi ? Je suis pas sûr qu'au magasin ils nous laissent piquer des trucs une deuxième fois. »

Ils étaient face à un mur. Mais alors que le numéro quatre réfléchissait au problème (Grimmy se contentant de faire semblant de savoir utiliser son cerveau) le piaillement de deux jeune filles vint les déranger.

« Tatsuki-saaaan » ronchonna la première « laisse-moi jouer un peu, aussi ! »

L'interpellée leva un sourcil agacé et vaguement distrait, tandis qu'elles s'asseyaient sur un banc.

« - Attends, j'ai pas fini mon combat... hm... HEY !! » s'insurgea la brune lorsque l'objet de sa convoitise fut arraché d'entre ses mains.

« - Haha! C'est à mon tour!, Triompha la lycéenne en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- CHIZURU ! T'abuses ! J'avais presque gagné !

- hm hm » se contenta de répondre la demoiselle, tandis qu'elle éteignait la console pour en extraire une disquette, et la remplacer par une autre aux couleurs beaucoup plus voyantes, pour ne pas dire rose. « Comment peux-tu passer autant de temps à jouer à ce truc violent ?

- Comment peux-TU passer autant de temps sur un truc aussi stupide ?

- C'est pas stupide! Je suis sûre qu'Hime adorerait... aaah Hime, rêva-t-elle en bavant légèrement.

- Hmf ! »

Ce n'était pas leur discussion incroyablement spirituelle qui intéressait nos deux amis arrancars. Non, c'était les petites choses rectangulaires qu'ils avaient vues extirpées et réinsérées dans la DS.

« -... Hm. conclut Ulqui. Je comprends mieux.

- Quoi ? Quoi ?? » glapit Grimmjow qui n'avait pas saisi, trop concentré sur le pli de la jupe de Chizuru qui se retroussait quand elle croisait les jambes. « C'est quoi le truc ?! »

Ulquiorra se leva.

Grimmjow, sans réponse, l'imita.

« à trois» susurra le brun.

« Un...

- GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! » s'élança Grimgrim en feulant, toutes griffes dehors.

« KYAAAA ! UN PERVERS !!! » hurla Chizuru.

Le pervers en question se prit un magistral coup de pied en pleine face.

Tatsuki lui tenait tête, courageusement.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux, sale gosse ?! » rugit Grimmjow, vexé d'avoir été touché. (Mais c'est pas sa faute, l'ourlet de la jupe de la jeune fille avait accaparé toute son attention).

Ils entamèrent une simagrée de combat, ce qui fut plus que suffisant à Ulquiorra pour se sonidoïser derrière le banc et subtiliser disquettes et seconde console.

Attrapant le Gremmlins au col, ils prirent la poudre d'escampette, laissant scotchées sur place les deux filles.

Puis, lorsqu'ils furent cachés dans les branches d'un arbre...

« T'en es un, dit Ulqui.

- Un quoi ?, demanda l'autre.

- Un pervers. »

Son ton était sans appel.

« - Moiii ?! Meuh non ! » se défendit l'homme aux cheveux bleus. « C'est juste...

- ...?

- Ben... » il avait soudain perdu de sa prestance. « Quand un homme grandit, il s'intéresse à d'autres priorités, tu vois... c'est normal ! L'instinct de préservation de la race ! »

Ulkiki le fixa d'un air dubitatif.

« N'importe quoi » méprisa-t-il. « C'est pas mon cas. »

« - ... Ça explique peut être bien des choses... » ironisa le sexta, avant de s'écraser une dizaine de mètres plus bas, une marque fumante de chaussure sur la joue gauche, grommelant un truc indistinct sur l'asexualité et les traitements hormonaux mis au point par Szayel.

La coupe champignon qui vint s'aplatir sur son crâne montra que l'asexué en question avait entendu.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous a plû ! J'ai déjà quelques chapitres d'avance, donc je pense que je vais garder une timeline d'un chapitre par semaine... Si vous avez d'autres propositions, n'hésitez pas ! Et les reviews font toujours un grand plaisir ^^**

**Kyouki**


End file.
